Situations
by Bellamy49
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn, Edward goes away to hunt with Reneesme,Rose,Emmet,Alice,Jasper and Esme while Carlise is at work. He comes home early and bella gets her way.So enjoy and review. Alice lost her visions after Reneesme was born .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-So thought i give this a try be think about for it a - Post Breaking Dawn, Edward goes away to hunt with Reneesme,Rose,Emmet,Alice,Jasper and Esme while Carlise is at work. He comes home early and bella gets her enjoy and review.(Alice lost her visions after Reneesme was born).**

**B(POV)**

I don't what's wrong with Edward lately. It feels like he's pulling away from me,everytime i try to start getting hot and heavy he freaks and runs away. I don't know what to do anymore i'm so frustated. Espacially after last night i had to sit and listen to Esme and Carlise having sex as Edward went away out to hunt-again- and Reneesme stayed with Jacob. The worst thing is she came and asked me to go and buy her condoms before she left it sucked- speaking of suck i really need something to suck so bad. Oh god. I can feel myself getting really wet. I spoke to Alice about it and she even didn't know what was wrong with him but she says she bought something online for me and that if i wanted to use it would be at the back of her told me the next day that she had told Jasper about what was going on between me and Edward i can remember him coming up to talk to me.

(FLASHBACK)

"Bella can i talk to you outside for a moment"Jazz asked me. I was immediatly confused. What did he want to talk to me about?

By this point we were outside and out of hearing range of everyone at the house."What's wrong?"

"Alice told me about what's going on between you and Edward-"he was interruped by me growling. i turned around to run back to the house so i could rip her head off.I felt Jasper pull me back."She thought i could help down."I immediatly calmed and burst in to dry sobs.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with me?"I turned around in his arms and dry sobbed into his shoulder. While he ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. He held me till i calmed down.

"There's nothing wrong with you." i lifted my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. He pushed me away saying no."Bella your frustrated. Don't'.Ok?"

"Yeah i'm sorry i didn't mean too"i i looked down.

"Bella the reason i brought you out was to tell you that i don't know what's wrong with Edward but i do know that something is wrong with him."he looked down on me with sad eyes."But me and Alice will be here for you till everything gets sorted out but not like that." Jasper laughed when he felt my embaressment."It's going to be ok."

(END FLASHBACK)

That was over a week ago and still no change- if anything it's getting can only spend like 5 minutes with me now till he has to grab Alice. At least he has the deacny to take her out into the woods instead of fucking her about 15ft above me.

Anyway everyone is away out hunting apart from Carlise he's it work.I ran upstairs to Alices room. I went straight to the back of her closet.I found the bag it had a sticky note on it.

**Bella**

**Have fun**

**Alice x**

I laughed when i read it she may have lost her visions but she still knows things. I took the box out just to find another sticky note on it.

**I put fresh batteries in the bag just incase**

**Alice xx**

I could feel myself start to get excited in knowing what i was going to do. I ran up to Edward and mines room when i heard Carlise's car pull into the driveway. I groaned in frustration. For fuck's sake i can't catch a break. I ran back to Alices room and put it away then ran into the living and sat on the couch. He wasn't meant to be back till tonight. I could hear him walking up the path to the door.

"Hello Bella."

I don't even look up from the tv and just gave him a curt wave. He walks over to me and sits next to me on the couch.

He turns and says"Bella what's going on?"

I looked over to him i seen the concern and worry in his eyes. I cry out in frustration.

"Carlise i don't know what to do anymore.I have tried everything-"

"Bella calm down. Tell me what's going on."

"Edward and me haven't has sex in 7 months and i'm so frustrated. Do you know how bad it is Alice had to buy me a toy and just as i'm about to use you had to come home early- speaking of which why are you home?" I quickly say in a rush.

"I don't know what to say but now i understand about the other week when me and Esme where having sex and i smelt your arousal. I'm of the other doctor's came off sick leave they sent me home early."

"Carlise you don't have to apoligise for having sex with your wife."i look down at the floor."I'm going out to hunt."And with that i ran out the door deep into the woods. Looking back i realised what a mistake that was i would never be prepared for what is saw that day out in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CARLISE POV**

I'm not quite sure what's going on in the household the past few months. It's filled with so much tension and i'm not sure where it's coming from or who it is coming from. I don't know if it's got something to do with what happened the other week me and Esme were having sex and I smelt Bella's arousal. We had to stop because it was so overpowering.

Esme and me have been drifting apart for the last few decades. We knew from the beginning that we were never mates but we stayed together for our children but it has gotten worse. We are talking about finally getting a divorce. We don't know how to tell the kids. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my office door. By the scent of the person it was Dr Colin.

"Come in."I shouted. When he opened the door i pretended to be surprised at seeing him even though i was surprised as he was sponse to be on sick-leave.

He poked his head round the door with a small smile on his face he opened the door wider and i saw he was wearing a blue dress shirt and picth black trousers.I smiled back at him.

"Hello Dr Colin,what a surprise- aren't you sponse to be on sick-leave?"I asked him while finishing paper work on a patient. I had to look tired as well as I had just done a 15 hour shift.

"Hello Dr Cullen. I was on sick-leave but I was going to come back tommorrow but i thought i'd put you out of your misery."he said, laughing."Go-on head home to your wife and kids.I'll see you on Monday morning."

He practiclay pushed me out of the door laughing and i laughed with him. I signed out and walked to my car. I unrolled my sleeves there was still some blood on my wrists from early there was another pile-up on the I-10.I still took pride in the fact that i am not even affected by blood anymore- while after so many years of practice i am glad i can do what i love without being in constant pain with the burning in my throat and the venom filling my mouth. My shirt was purple with gray strips down it-and specks of blood at the cuffs- my trousers were the usual black colour.

I drove home the hole time thinking about the new nurse at the A&E deptartment-I found it really hard to focus on the patient when she walked in but then again i think the Mr Garrett(the patient) was in same boat as me. She has the most amazing set of breasts they were gorgeous. I accidently walked in on her in her bra in the staff changeing room.

By the time i got home I knew i would need a cold shower. I just kept picturing pushing my dick between her luciocious breasts. All ideas went out the window when i realised Bella was home- not that i wouldn't want to do to her what i was picturing doing to that i can use this time to find out what is going on in this house.I walked up to the house at human pace to wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I walked into the house and sat next to Bella on the couch. Taking note of the fact she was wearing skinny jeans the made her curves look fucking fantastic and a top that pushed her boobs up and out- oh god definately going to need that cold shower and soon.

"Hello Bella"she didn't even look at me just gave me a curt wave.

That's enough I am sick of this."Bella what's going on?" I thought I sounded a bit harsh but she didn't even notice apparently.

She looked over at me - she must have saw the worry and concern in my eyes. She cried out in frustration. I was a little shocked because it didn't just sound like frustration it also sounded like desperation.

"Carlise I don't know what to do anymore. I have tried everything."What in the hell was she talking about.

"Bella calm down. Tell me what's going on?"I asked but I was starting to think i didn't want to know.

"Edward and me haven't had sex in 7 months and i'm so frustrated. Do you know how bad it is Alice had to buy me a toy and just as i'm about to use it you had to come home early- speaking of which why are you home?" Wow I wasn't expecting that but man i want to take anyway some of her frustration. I played it cool everything made sense now.

"I don't know what to say but now I understand about the other week when me and Esme had sex and I smelt your arousal-"man that's hot"I'm sorry about of the other doctors came off sick-leave early so he sent me home."

"Carlise you don't have to apoligise for having sex with your wife."

If only she looked down it the floor in embaressment.I was about to make my move when she spoke before i could."I'm going out to hunt."And with that she ran out the door. I let out a god! I can get rid of my raging hard-on. I unzipped my pants and just as I was about to start stroking myself.

When I heard Bella screaming a pain filled scream.I quickly put myself away just as Bella came rushing in dry ran upstairs I folowed her upstairs she went into her and Edwards room. I walked in to see her packing her clothes. I grabbed her."Bella what the hell is going?"Her eyes were filled with pain. What the hell happened out there?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Situations **_

A/N-DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 3

B POV

I ran from the house out into the woods. I was about 5 miles from the house when I smelt it. It smelt like Edward and sex. No it can't be please let it be some sort of mistake. Maybe there was something going on. I followed it to the border of La Push when it got stronger. I figured out it was 10 miles to the west. I came to a clearing and what I saw would stay with me forever. What I thought would never happen. The father of my child's orgasmic face as one of the wolves – by the scent it was Embry- taking him from behind. I screamed out and started growling at them I quickly ran and grabbed Edwards throat when I heard Embry shift he launched himself it me. I started fighting with him. I had him pinned to the ground and was about to rip his throat out when Edward screamed at me.

"BELLA! Please if you ever felt anything for me let him go! Please!" I looked back towards him wondering why? Wasn't it just sex he was having with Embry. I got my answer when I saw his face I released my hold on Embry.

"Ohh god!" I shrieked so loudly Edward had to cover his ears. Then I was running I didn't know where but soon the house came into view. I immediately decided what I was going to do I was going to go to Isle Esme- if Carlisle would let me. Which I am sure he would. I run into the house and upstairs past Carlisle into mine and Edwards's bedroom I quickly started to pack. I was almost done when Carlisle came in looking really worried.

He grabbed me. "Bella what the hell is going?" I just sobbed louder. Then I heard him.

"Bella please talk to me. I'm so sorry I wish you didn't have to find out that way please Bella you have to believe me." Edward said from the doorway.

"Ok someone please tell what the fuck is going on?" Carlisle shouted at both of us. The rest of the family came into the room wondering what was going on.

"It's none of your business Carlisle-" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to him like that. You know what the worst thing about this is if you had told me I would have let you go I know the strength of an imprint. Yeah it would be hard for me to do it but I still would have done. I hope you and Embry are very happy together." I said as I walked past him to the door. I saw his face was filled with regret, pain and sadness. Everyone was standing shocked to hear what had happened. Emmet was the first to come out of the shock.

"Can you drive me to the airport Emmet? Please." I asked Emmet even though I was afraid of the answer.

"Bella please don't leave because of Dickward. Just stay." He looked it my face and sadness filled his eyes. "Ok Bella let's go."

"Wait I'll go with you." Carlisle spoke up for the first time. I looked over about to protest but Carlisle cut me off. "I think it's time Esme to tell them." We all looked it Esme.

"Yeah Carlisle I think your right and I think you should go with Bella as well." Esme said.

"Ok guys there is something you need to know me and Esme are getting a divorce." Carlisle said. There was gasps from everyone.

"Why?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"Esme and I aren't mates we never will be. We stayed together for you kids but now Esme has met her true mate so it's time for us to part ways. You kids can either come with me or stay with Esme. Don't worry there won't be any hard feelings whoever you decide to go with and if you want to go off on your own that's fine too." They both looked it us with hope. "Guys please say something."

"Well I would like us to go with Carlisle and Bella and I think that Edward, Jazz and Alice should go with Esme. Then in like 6 months we could switch and we will go with Esme and you guys could go with Carlisle." Rosalie said and to be honest it was the most I had ever heard her say.

"No I am staying here." Edward said. We all nodded our ok and sorted out who was going with who. I told Carlisle I would like to go to Isle Esme and everyone agreed with me.

"I'm going to call Reneesme." I told everyone.

(_Reneesme/_Bella)

I dialled her number. _"Hello- Jake stop it's my mum stop."_ I heard her laughing. I smiled.

"Reneesme I need you to come home something has happened bring Jake with you."

"_What mum what's happened is everyone ok? JAKE STOP_."

"Everyone's fine baby just come home now. I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

"_Ok. I'll see you soon. Love you too."_

We hung up the phone and a few minutes later Edward came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Believe me Bella if this could be any other way I would want it to be maybe someday you can forgive me and we could be friends at least for our daughter's sake."

"Me too but I don't think that day will be for at least a few hundred years." I laughed. Wow I am laughing with the man I'm meant to hate. Maybe we could be friends someday.

"I think a certain someone will help you soon." Edward said cryptically.

"What's that meant to mean?" Why was he being so cryptic?

"I think you are going to meet your true mate very soon." I was about to answer him when the door opened and Nessie and Jake walked in.

"Mum what's going on?" Nessie looked frantic.

"Guys come and sit down Nessie me and your father have to talk to you." I said to them trying to keep calm. They came and sat on the loveseat opposite us.

"Ok now tell us what's going on?" Jake said. He most have sensed it wasn't good because he cuddled Nessie closer to him.

"I am just going to come out and say it. Nessie me and your father have split up. We aren't getting back together your father has found his true mate." She looked at each of us searching for the any signs that we were lying. She went to get up but I stopped her. "Wait before you go we have to ask do you want to stay here with your father or do you want to come with me? I'm going to Isle Esme with Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet."

"Dad who's your mate?" Nessie said.

"It's Embry." He said. They both gasped. Jake stood abruptly.

"No that's impossible that would mean that he imprinted on you. Oh god. Can we come with you Bella? I mean I have nothing against you being-"

"Jake don't worry I completely understand. It took some getting used to for me to and I am sure Bella won't mind." Edward said looking at me. I nodded.

"No absolutely not you are welcome to come. Carlisle has another two houses on the island anyway so you and Jake can go to one, Emmet and Rose will go to the other one and me and Carlisle will stay in the main house." Nessie got up quickly came over and pulled me off the couch and hugged me.

"Thanks mum for letting Jake come." She then proceeded to do the same to her father. "You always be my dad no matter what and we will come back and see you promise." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wait why isn't grandma Esme coming with us?"

"I'm going to go pack our stuff Nessie." Jake got up and gave Nessie a kiss.

"We will come and pick you up if that's ok." He nodded his thanks. Then left the house with a sigh.

"Nessie there is something you should know Esme and Carlisle have split as well. They were never true mates either." She looked shocked. "So Alice and Jazz are going with Esme and her true mate to Europe. Don't worry sweetheart we will meet up again because no matter what happens we will always be family. I promise you that." I hugged her. "Know take the car and pick up Jake then go to the airport we'll meet you there. The flight is in 4 hours so don't take too long it Jake's." I smirked and winked it her. She smiled and giggled it me.

"Ok mum. I love you. I'll see you soon." She went to the door when Edward came back into the room- I didn't even notice him leave.

"Wait I'll come with you to La Push. I'll be out in a minute." She walked out and I heard the car starting. "So I guess this is goodbye fore know hopefully." I let out a sob I didn't realise I was holding. "Bella please don't cry. Look I just want to let you know I did love you Bella more than anything but know you are just like a sister to me. Please tell me you feel the same way." All I wanted to say was no that I still loved him more than anything but I couldn't because it was the truth I didn't love him like that anymore.

"I do as much as I want it not to be true it is. I love you, brother." I smiled. He gave me my favourite crooked smile. "I hope you're happy with him and I wish you all the best."

"You too. You will always be my first love, Isabella." He smiled and laughed as he walked out.

Out of the house and my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm so sorry it's been so long but I couldn't get access to a computer but I'm putting this new chapter up know. First I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites it's makes me so happy when I look at my emails and see another review or a favourite for any of my stories. So thanks. Just to let you guys know I want be doing the Bella then Carlisle bit anymore it's just Bella and maybe Carlisle ever once and while. Anyway lets get this show on the road. Don't on anything!**

****Chapter 4

Ohh for gods sake! I told her she had 4 hours but did she listen no. Where is she? Carlisle and I were waiting for Nessie and jake to get here we had missed the flight we were spost to get but Carlisle told Rose and Emmet just to get on the plane and that we would met them at the island. I think they were glad too have some alone time there before we got there.

I heard Carlisle murmur about them hopefully not breaking any walls again. The last time it happened Emmet said he was quite proud of it till Esme gave him and rose a telling off. It was really funny watching Emmet's face when he was told he had to fix it himself at human pace. We all had a good laugh about it.

RING RING

(_Reneesme_/Bella)

I looked it the caller Id on my phone.

"Where the hell are you?" I practically shouted down the phone at her.

"_Mum I'm so sorry there was a pack meeting and Sam wanted me and jake there it was something about letting dad on there land. Anyway we're on are way to the airport we should be there in like 10 minutes." _Nessie responded anxiously.

"Ok just hurry up there is another flight in about 20 minutes we will wait for you guys it the gate." I replied.

_"Ok see you soon." _I hung up the phoneI told Carlisle they were on there way even though he had probably heard the conversation.

"Good. So how are you doing?" Carlisle asked me.

I told him truthfully."I'm ok I guess. I mean yeah I'm going to miss him but I'm sure I'll move on. I just hope that someday i can stand to be in the same room as him and not feel angry, hurt and...love. Anyway enough about me how are you doing?" I asked him.

"Bella am fine I came to terms with me and Esme along time ago. Hell I've been with other women." She gasped it that."Esme know about them Bella it was the same for her I knew she was seeing other men. I guess maybe I didn't expect for her to find her mate. You know the difference between me and her when it came to dating was she spoke to the guys she went on dates with. Whereas I just had sex with them." I told her.

"So...your telling me Esme would go on a date with them...then you would have sex with them. Wow didn't know you were bi Carlisle." We burst out laughing.

"You what I mean Bella. Do you know what's weird?" I shook my head."I don't think I have ever heard you laugh like that."

I looked down it the floor not wanting to meet his eyes because I knew I would end up telling him it was because of him. I started to get awkward.

"Here do want to hear a joke." I nodded."What did one saggie boob say to the other?"

"I don't know what did it say?"

"We better perk up or people are going to start to think we're nuts." I burst out laughing.

"Mum!" I heard Nessie shout. They came up to us as we got up from those stupid plastic seats.

"Finally come on! Lets go before we miss this one to." We went to the gate then got on the plane. "Guys just to let you know I'm not going to the island with you."

"Why?" Jake asked me.

"I'm going out to the city for a while but i'll come out to the island in a couple of days. I just need so time to myself." I replied. They all nodded and told me to have fun.

It wasn't a complete lie just the bit about me needing some time to myself. I was going to use these days to get laid.


End file.
